


Leap of Faith

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What you just saw is nothing but one of your potential futures,” Bucky adds, walking closer, a smile on his face. “Is this real?” is all Steve can think of saying, a bit freaked out by how vivid and real this dream feels. “Or is this just my psyche playing a trick on me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas AU special.  As always, enjoy ! :)   
> 
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 6 -
> 
> Leap of Faith

Steve finds himself in the middle of a living room he’s never seen, trying to remember how he got here. The place is spacious, and looks quite cozy—there’s even a fireplace. It actually looks a lot like what Steve’s dream home would.  The sound of laughter catches his attention away from the furniture, and brings him to an immaculately white kitchen. He’s surprised to find Thor at the stove, a little girl sitting at the island, coloring a book. She can’t be older than six, her smile and her golden strands of hair remind Steve of Thor’s. 

Could that be…Thor’s daughter? She looks up at him, meeting his startled eyes and beaming instantly.

“Daddy!”

She runs to him, leaving her crayons behind to wrap her tiny little arms around his legs. Thor acknowledges his presence too, his face lighting up when they make eye contact. Steve is disconcerted, to say the least. Did this little girl just call him daddy? He instinctively pats her head, unsure of what to do. He has to be dreaming, there’s no other explanation. A thousand questions invade Steve's mind, leaving him breathless. There’s only so much that can explain what his daughter and Thor could be doing in a big house like this one with him.

Thor walks up to him, invading his personal space and leaning in even closer to kiss him. Steve jerks his head back just in time, eyes wide as he realizes what almost happened.

“Everything alright, love?” Thor asks, genuine concern marring his features.

‘No’ is the first answer that comes to mind, but Steve refrains from voicing it out loud. His heart’s racing, and his cheeks feel like they’re on fire. He can’t believe it. In this dream world he’s with Thor and…they have a daughter together? He should be enjoying this dream, he tells himself. This is everything he could ever want in life, Steve realizes. At this point in his life, he’s only admitted his attraction to Thor, but now that it’s all laid out in front of him, Steve finds his desires go beyond a simple crush. He wants a family with Thor.

“You could have all that.”

Steve blinks, the familiar voice stirring him out of his thoughts. His eyes widen when they lay upon Bucky. They’re alone, the two of them, Thor and his nonexistent daughter gone, and Steve feels like he’s going insane.

“What you just saw is nothing but one of your potential futures,” Bucky adds, walking closer, a smile on his face.

“Is this real?” is all Steve can think of saying, a bit freaked out by how vivid and real this dream feels. “Or is this just my psyche playing a trick on me?”

“Could be your own mind, doesn’t mean it’s not real though. You’re going to wake up on Christmas Eve, and I know you haven’t got anything planned for the day. Thor doesn’t either. It’s time to man up and act on your feelings, man.”

“This is just a dream,” Steve says, squeezing his eyes shut, hands curling into fists. “What if I put myself out there and Thor rejects me?”

“Take a leap of faith,” Bucky’s voice soothes him, his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He opens his eyes to a playful Bucky, the image so familiar that Steve’s thrown back in the past for a moment, and a wave of nostalgia washes over him.

“A leap of faith,” Steve mutters, unconvinced.

“Yes, Captain, a leap of faith.”

Steve wakes up slowly, alone in bed, eyes fixed on the white ceiling of his room. He stays in bed for a while, pondering what to do of this strange dream. The more he thinks about it, the more ridiculous he finds it. Thor is a _God._ Not to mention that Steve has no idea whether Thor’s attracted to men. Why would he ever be interested in Steve?

Despite all the reasoning he comes up with, Bucky’s last words still resonate in his head, along with the strong hope that the future he dreamt could come to be. And he so desperately wants it to be true that, in the end, he decides to listen to Bucky’s advice.

“Leap of faith, Steve,” he whispers to himself as he finally gets out of bed.


End file.
